


Late night encounter

by IkeRev



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:55:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25048021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IkeRev/pseuds/IkeRev
Summary: Makoto catches Byakuya in the library one late evening after curfew. It doesn't surprise the brunette that Byakuya's in there late, but the events that follow are the big shocker.
Relationships: Naegi Makoto & Togami Byakuya
Kudos: 30





	Late night encounter

"Don't you think it's quite late?" Makoto Naegi questions, making his way through the door and into the large library of Hopes peak academy. The blond who faced the question sat up from his spot at a table and chair, eyed Makoto and sighed. 

"I'm aware of the time. What brings you here?" Byakuya Togami questions back, eyes still trained on the brunette. Byakuya had been studying random books he found in the large library, there were many genres and different history books he could make use of, so why not?

"I just wanted to go for a walk.." Makoto answers.

"Past curfew?" Byakuya raises an eyebrow at Makoto.

"Y-yeah- you're up too!" Makoto defends, taking a seat at the table Byakuya is at. "Besides, I'm not gonna hurt you." He says softly.

"Of course you aren't." Byakuya grumbles back. He knew Makoto wouldn't try anything. He didn't know how or why but he could most certainly tell. "So just a late night stroll?"

Makoto shuffles awkwardly and nods, "yup." He answers simply. "Enough about my late night walk. What are you up to?" He asks.

"Reading."

"Reading what?"

"Just a history book."

Makoto nods once again and leans back in his chair. "Seems like something you'd do." He laughs softly.

"Hm?" Byakuya brings his attention to Makoto a confused expression painting his face for a second before it's back to annoyed. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"N-nothing bad! I can just kinda picture this as something you'd definitely do. Stay up late in a library to study." Makoto laughs nervously after trying to explain. Maybe he shouldn't have said anything.

The blond haired Male stares at Makoto for a moment then shakes his head. "I'm usually in my room at curfew. I simply wanted a different experience for tonight." 

"Oh. I see." 

"Yes." Byakuya shuts the book that had been open and puts it on top of a pile of many other books. He then stands up and walks over to Makoto, who was still sitting.

"B-Byakuya, what is it?" Makoto nervously asked, looking up at the male now standing in front of him. 

Byakuya reaches out a hand towards Makoto and said male flinches away, Byakuya's hand lands on Makoto's head and he ruffles the other males hair. "You should stop by the library more often." He states, pulls his hand back with a smirk then heads out at a quick speed.

Makoto takes a moment to register what had just happened but once everything clicks his face is flushing bring red. "Yeah...maybe I will.." he whispers his answer to no one, a large smile making it's way to his face. Oh, he was definitely coming back but maybe at a more convenient hour. Eleven pm didn't sound like a good study time.

**Author's Note:**

> Ah man I really need to post more, writers block. Hopefully my English is way better. Hope you enjoyed this small thing!


End file.
